A feild full of rose nick and judy date in the park
by make the world a better place
Summary: Nick show Judy a field of roses on their first date and also their frist kiss nearly turns into something more


Nick just parked outside Judy apartment and walk up the stairs to Judy room and nocked on the door a few hours earlier Nick asked Judy if she would like to go on a date with him which Judy said yes to going back to realty Nick nocked on the door again feeling a little worried that Judy hadn't opened the door yet maybe she change her mind Nick thought as he heard a twisted of the door nob from the other side a the door began to open. Judy opened the door to see Nick in black suite with his mouth hanging open in shock of how Beautiful and gorgeous she look""Didn't your mother ever tell you to put your hand over your mouth when you yawn" Judy said trying her beast not to laugh as she saw the handsome fox shack his head and bring his mouth back up into a handsome cheerful smile.

"Like what you see sly fox" Judy said as she turned give Nick the full view of the pink sparkly flowerily dress that Fru Fru brought for her a few days ago.

"Yes very much you look beautiful" Nick said

"why thank you, you look very handsome to" Judy said as she took Nick arm and left the apartment hand in hand towards Nick's car.

"Ok Nick where are you taking me for our date" Judy said as her and Nick got into Nick's car

"Sorry carrots but I can't tell you cause it's a surprise" Nick said as he drove the car on to the road.

"Nick can you at least give a hint to where we're going" Judy said

"Carrots your so smart your guess were we're going and that ruin the surprise so you'll just have to wait and see oh and I almost forgot put this blindfold on when we get out of the car" Nick as he gave Judy the blindfold and park the car on the pavement and got the car and opened the door for Judy as she stepped out the car.

"Nick is this really necessary" Judy said tieing the ribbon a around her head see only darkness around her.

"yes now no peeking and don't take that blindfold of until a say so" Nick said taking Judy's paw and guiding her up a small hill. Nick pick Judy up and sat her down on the top of the hill "ok carrots you can take the blindfold off now" Nick said as Judy slowly untied the blindfold to a field of pink and red roses and just over the horizon the sun was begging to set making the shy have hades of red and pink to it making the sky the same colour as the roses.

Judy stood up to get a better view of the glorious surroundings "oh Nick it's beautiful" Judy

"I don't know there's still one more beautiful thing than all the beautiful thing in the hole world and I'm looking right at her" Nick said as he looked into Judy's diamond purple eyes

"oh Nick" Judy said as she blushed and sat down next to him on the hill looking at the view as the stairs began to appear in the sky. Nick put his arm around Judy and said "I love you carrots"

"I know you do Nick and love you to" Judy said.

As she and Nick both lay down looking at a sky full of shimmery sparkly stars. after a hole hour of Nick and Judy naming what shapes they could see in the stars and enjoy each others company Nick look at his watch and it read 9.30 it was getting late and although Nick never wanted the night to end he knew that would have to take Judy home soon and not to menschen that they had to get up early tomorrow morning at 4.30 am for work.

Going back to reality Nick just heard Judy yawn and said "oh sorry Nick I didn't mean to maybe we should call a night and head home we've got work tomorrow after all and you can't fight criminals without a good night sleep" Judy said as she rose up. Nick drove Judy home and walked her to the door of her apartment. "Thanks Nick I had a wonderful time tonight" Judy said as she put the key though the door hole and turned the nob unlocking the door. Judy was just about to go in when she felt a paw grab her waist and turned her around facing Nick who was pining her against the door.

"Nick?" Judy said feel a little nervous Nick didn't respond he just put his lips against Judy's and put his tongue in to her mouth locking them into a deep, passionate kiss. Judy was a surprise at first but after a little bit Judy monad and retuned the kiss. Nick stepped forward while Judy stepped backwards into the a apartment and continued to kiss all the way to Judy's bedroom. Nick and Judy sat on Judy's bed a continued then Nick broke one of the kisses and went to Judy's neck and began to give her love bites. "Nick please stop" Judy said as she tried her beast not to give in to the pleasure that Nick was giving her it was to soon in their relationship to be doing this. But Nick didn't stop continued to kiss Judy and put his arm around her back and pulled the zip down and brought the pink stapes to her elbows.

Nick stopped kissing Judy and unwrapped his arms around the to look at the beautiful sexy cute bunny that sat beside and saw Judy light purple bra and went to touch it. But just as he was about put his paw on Judy's shoulder Judy graped Nick's paw and stopped him from getting near to touching any part of body "Nick we can't do this it's to soon this only are first date and we're only sharing our first few kisses and if we what this relationship to continue then we're goanna have to be patience and trust each other when the time is Right" Judy said in calm and understanding voice.

"Your right Judy I'm just scared that" Nick was cut off by Judy giving him a surprise huge and stroking his ears softly

"I know, I know that you scared that you might drive me away or hurting me or your just scared of me leaves you for no reason and losing me but Nick I promise that I won't leave you unless you tell me to ok" Judy broke the hug and said "I'll walk you out". Judy zip up her dress again and put the straps back on her shoulders seeing Nick frown in disappointment of Judy covering her body as they left Judy's bedroom and walked to the front door.

Nick stepped out of Judy's apartment and looked at Judy who was standing against the open door "sorry for rueing the night with those kisses" Nick said feeling a little guilty.

"Nick it's fine don't worry and actually I kind of like it" Judy said as she blushed.

"Will in that case carrots" Nick said as he brought Judy's chin in line with his and gave Judy another kiss which Judy returned and said

" Bye Nick don't be late for work tomorrow" Judy said

"bye Judy" Nick said as he walk down the hall and out of the building and drove home with the feel of love in his heart.


End file.
